


the small things

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Bugs & Insects, Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Glasses, Humor, M/M, Spiders, Tattoos, i'm adding tags as chaps are added lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: a collection of all the tiny snippets that i couldn't flesh out into their own fics so i compiled them here :)yes i'm making this part of my shenanigans and feels series because i may or may not reference things in the future who knows ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. is water wet?

**Author's Note:**

> i'll add tags as chaps are added, i guess lol
> 
> i debunked my belief that water isn't wet in this and it PISSES ME OFF

"Kei?" 

Kei groans, buries his face into fiery hair. _It's three in the morning,_ please _._

"Is water wet?" 

This is what his life has come to. "No." 

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" 

This is what he gets for loving a restless tangerine. "Yes." 

"How?" 

_Kill me now_ , he thinks. "Water can't be wet if it makes things wet." 

"What about sleek surfaces? Like, when it's just drops of water sitting on something. People call that wet even though the surface is dry once the droplets slide off of it. You know what I mean?" 

Kei freezes. 

Shouyou arches a brow. 

Kei whispers a vehement, " _Fuck_ , I hate that you're right." 


	2. jumping spiders are scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou rushes out of the bathroom and into Kei's room, clothes sticking to damp skin and hair dripping wet. 
> 
> Kei looks up from the book he's reading and frowns at Shouyou's fearful expression. "What?"
> 
> Shouyou hisses, " _Spider_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this one's got a mention of a spider so like. don't read if you're arachnophobic**

Shouyou rushes out of the bathroom and into Kei's room, clothes sticking to damp skin and hair dripping wet. 

Kei looks up from the book he's reading and frowns at Shouyou's fearful expression. "What?" 

Shouyou hisses, " _Spider_." 

"Spider?" 

Shouyou gesticulates wildly as he rants, eyes going wide and cheeks flushing enough to hide his freckles. "There's a spider! In the bathroom window! It was fine! All _fine_! Fine until it tried to chase a gnat and then _saw me_. It fucking— _reared_ up at me," he throws his arms up to demonstrate, "and I couldn't move! It twitched every time I tried to move and it was a _jumping spider_! I have no idea how I got out of there and there's still conditioner in my hair." 

Kei snorts and raises a hand to cover an amused smile. 

Shouyou glares and Kei turns away and breaks into giggles. 

" _Kei_ ," Shouyou whines, shoulders slumping. 

Kei reins in his giggles and turns back to Shouyou, lips pressed together. "Is it still there? You should get that conditioner out of your hair." 

" _Yes_ , it's still there! Can you kill it?" 

Kei blanches. "Oh, _hell_ no, I'm not getting anywhere near it." 

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" 

Kei shrugs. 

Shouyou groans before perking up and racing out of Kei's bedroom. "Akiteru!" 

Akiteru does not kill the spider. 

But he does successfully get it into a cup and put outside. 

Shouyou breathes a deep sigh of relief and hops back into the shower to finish washing his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the thought of Akiteru also being deathly afraid of spiders, but you know someone had to learn to be less afraid in that household and it definitely wasn't Kei
> 
> based off experience :') jumping spiders are cute, but they are absolutely terrifying and you cannot convince me otherwise


	3. tattoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shouyou's reaction to tadashi's tattoo: ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is connected to my fic ["dandelion puff"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789420), so maybe go read that for context :)

Tadashi's pulling his hair back to put into a pony tail when a shriek rings out nearby and a ball of orange suddenly crashes into his side and clings to his shoulders, pulling him down to the other's level. 

" _Is that a tattoo_!?"

Tadashi flushes, brings his hand up to brush behind his left ear with a shy smile. "Do you like it?"

Shouyou hops on the balls of his feet and pulls his arms away to shake his fists in front of him, eyes wide in amazement. "I love it! It's so cool and pretty! When did you get it? Did it hurt? How long did it take? Who gave it to you?"

Tadashi holds his hands up in a placating gesture and laughs nervously. "Um, I got it a few weeks ago on a whim, it only hurt a little bit and took about forty-five minutes. And Yuuji was the one to give it to me." 

Shouyou beams and outright _squeals_ , quickly flapping a loose hand. "He's so cool," he gushes. "And you are too, you're awesome Tadashi! It really suits you!" 

Tadashi's flush deepens and he hides his face behind a hand, turns away to avoid being burned by the sun. "Thanks..."

Shouyou laughs and runs off to Kei, starting to ramble about tattoos and piercings and _how absolutely amazing they are, like, Kei, they're so gorgeous and_ hot _and I've always wanted a piercing, should I get one?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written straight into the text box because i have no control :')
> 
> catch me projecting stims onto hinata


	4. bugs bugs bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bug trauma

Kei holds his hand out towards Shouyou, praying mantis stalking over his fingers. Shouyou steps back.

"I have trauma."

Kei sputters a laugh. "What?"

"When I was four a feral rat scratched me. When I was five a praying mantis bit me. When I was seven I grabbed a bee and it stung me. And then when I was nine, I stepped on one and ended up with a giant itchy welt so I'm probably some type of allergic."

"Why did you grab it!?"

Shouyou pouts, mumbles, "I was trying to show off."

"That was dumb. Where did the fear of spiders come from?"

"Oh! Around seven-ish, I was really obsessed with a single documentary about spiders and scorpions and the like, but then I started having a recurring nightmare of a spider--a tarantula maybe? It looked that size. Anyways, I was always at ground-level and it would speed towards me and eat me. It was terrifying."

Kei's face twists in amusement and he reaches up to adjust his glasses. "That's... Something."

"Oh sure," Shouyou says indignantly, "Like you have any room to talk, why're you afraid of spiders, huh?" 

Kei's lip pulls into a snarl. "I'm not _afraid_ , I just don't like it when there's a possibility that something will rush at me. And potentially cause pain." 

"That's literally fear!" 

"Whatever, do you want to hold them or not." He thrusts his hand towards Shouyou again. 

Shouyou shakes his head.

Kei turns away, coaxing the mantis in his palm onto the leaves of a bush nearby.

Shouyou stomps up beside Kei with his arms crossed. "Why do you even like them so much?" 

Kei draws his hand away from the bush, watches the mantis walk a bit and then stall on another leaf. "Mantises? They remind me of dinosaurs." 

Shouyou rocks on his heels with a giggle. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello i don't know where this came from, but i am once again putting my experiences (bug/animal trauma) onto hinata and i suspect it is because he is one of my highest kins agdkas
> 
> and yes, that documentary does exist, i do not remember the name at all, but i do remember being absolutely obsessed with it and checking it out of the library whenever i could. and then i started having that nightmare and my parents didn't let me watch it anymore :/
> 
> i thought about incorporating that time that my sibling caught a gopher in a water bottle and then somehow got bit by it, but then i realized that shouyou and natsu have a really big age gap and it wouldn't work (my sibling and i are barely two years apart lol)
> 
> i probably won't be posting much for a while, school is swamping me and finals are next week (╥﹏╥)


	5. glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just couldn't get the thought of hinata trying to wear tsukki's glasses out of my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm procrastinating :))

"Lemme try on your glasses." 

Kei's nose wrinkles. "No." 

Shouyou let's out a dramatic groan, draping himself across Kei's lap and pouting. Kei's knee is digging into his back. "Please? I wanna see how blind you are. And if I look good in them." 

Kei glares. 

"Pretty please with a side of strawberry bon bons?"

Kei's glare turns incredulous. "What are you, five?" 

"Five foot four with endless stamina!" 

Kei chokes on a laugh and pinches Shouyou's cheek. "Yeah Shorty, sure." 

Shouyou swats at the offending hand and rubs his cheek. "I still want to wear your glasses." 

Kei sighs. "What's in it for me?" 

Shouyou grins. "You get to see me in glasses! And maybe I'll give you a kiss. And the snacks in my bag." 

Kei stares. 

And stares. 

Shouyou sits up and pouts back. 

"Ugh, whatever, _fine_." Kei pulls the glasses gently off his face and wipes them off with the inside of his shirt. 

"Why'd you do that?" 

Kei looks up, squints a bit to focus, and deadpans, "Do you really want my oil on your face?" 

Shouyou blinks. "I mean it's you, so I don't care." 

"That's disgusting. You're disgusting." Kei hands the glasses to Shouyou.

Shouyou puts them on and almost immediately tugs them off to rub his eyes. " _Ow_ , what the fuck, why does that hurt?" 

Kei gives a sadistic laugh. "You have perfect vision, of course it'll hurt." 

"I didn't know that! I thought it would just be super blurry! And it was! But _ouch_." 

Kei takes the glasses back and slips them back on. 

"I didn't even get to see how they looked," Shouyou grumbles. 

Kei ruffles Shouyou's hair with a snort. "Buy some fake ones if you want them so badly." 

"Do you think they'd even look good?" 

"If you get the right style, yeah. Glasses can enhance the appearance." 

Shouyou tilts his head in thought. "Maybe." 

Now Kei juts his chin out and looks down at Shouyou. "Where's my compensation?"

Shouyou rolls his eyes and leans up, resting his hand on Kei's jaw and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. He gives a teasing nip when he pulls away. 

Kei licks his lips to chase the taste. "Honey?" 

Shouyou hums and hops off the bed to rummage through his bag for the snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wear glasses! i'm not that blind, so i _could_ survive without them, but i'd have constant headaches like i did before i got them
> 
> i let my friend with 20/20 vision try my glasses on and she couldn't wear them because it was painful, hence the whole plot of this little snippet lol
> 
> i headcanon tsukki's myopia is around the -3.00 or -4.00 range (i personally am around -0.50 i think? i don't remember) 
> 
> if you don't wear glasses [here's a simulator](https://coopervision.com/myopia-simulator) that kinda shows myopia/nearsightedness. it doesn't have anything between whole numbers, but it gives you the gist
> 
> i'm not sure when this collection fic will be done? or if it ever will? i already know how the SERIES is ending, but i dunno if this collection will or not lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. plush keychain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tadashi's love language is gift-giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intended to be platonic, but can be seen as romantic if you want

When Tadashi sees it he immediately grabs it off the shelf. 

There's just no way he can't get it, it would haunt him for weeks if he didn't. 

So he adds it to his basket, stands it right on top of a bag of shrimp chips. 

He grabs some strawberry pocky while he's at it too.

* * *

It's a dinosaur key-chain. 

A plush stegosaurus that fits in the palm of his hand, blue and green and velvety soft when he brushes his fingers over it. 

Kei stares at it a little longer before squishing it in his fist like a stress ball and huffing. 

It ends up hooked to his bag with the name _Flax_ written on the tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this because i bought a little plush llama key-chain for a friend and got myself the stegosaurus :)
> 
> my main love language is gift-giving and i have the strong feeling that it is also yams'


	7. no romance for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little thing about kags being aromantic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place before and during kageyama's first year at karasuno

The characters on-screen are snogging violently and dropping garments one-by-one, muttering sweet nothings along the way. 

Tobio jerks out of his seat and starts to walk away, saying, "I'm going to the bathroom." 

"Do you want me to pause it?" Miwa calls after him. 

"No! It's fine!" 

He returns after a few minutes and sighs in relief when he sees that the scene has passed.

* * *

His mother has come home for the weekend and is trying to _bond_ with him, as she put it. 

Because _"We never get to talk, I feel like I hardly know you."_

_And who's fault is that?_

"Do you have any crushes? A girlfriend?" she asks now, taking a bite of the coconut chicken curry she's made for dinner. 

Tobio winces and shakes his head with a quiet, "No." 

"There's got to be _someone_ ," she teases. 

"Uh, no." He gives a shaky smile. "There really isn't." 

"Oh come on," she pesters, "everyone has a crush at your age, don't be shy." 

Tobio just presses his lips together and looks to the opposite wall, shoulders tense as the silence drags. 

Her free hand flicks out in a bout of frustration. "Oh whatever, I'm sure you like somebody." 

His fists clench around the fabric of his shorts as he wishes for her to just stop talking and leave for her next business trip already. 

_Like she always does_ , he thinks bitterly.

* * *

Sugawara is trying to expose Tobio to all things gay when they come across a specific label. 

"So this one's aromantic. 'Being aromantic means that you don't experience any romantic attraction. Some aromantic people have no desire or interest to be in a romantic relationship while others do--even if they don't experience the romantic attraction. You can be aromantic whether you experience sexual attraction or not,'" Sugawara reads. 

"Oh," Tobio mutters. 

Sugawara makes an inquisitive hum. 

Tobio tugs at the fabric of his sleeve and keeps his gaze on the ground. "I think I might be aromantic." 

Sugawara smiles and ruffles Tobio's hair. "That's great Kageyama." 

Tobio takes a deep breath and thinks, _I hope so_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up kind of bittersweet wow
> 
> that's just how it is being aromantic and being surrounded by people who have certain expectations of you :))


End file.
